Red Velvet Bloodlust(Teen Version)
by MyNeoRose
Summary: what if the Ruby you know, isn't her real personality, but at school she keeps it hidden, but out in the field she and her girlfriend will let their bloodlust loose (Ruby X Velvet) Warning: Kinda Gorey, Sexual scenes, Some cussing (oneshot)


Underline is thoughts. over 1.5k words

Ruby was always smiling, she was always honest, pure, dense, and innocent, right? At least that's what others think, but nope, here's who I really am, what I really enjoy more then anything is slaughtering the grimm, and having 'fun' with Velvet, as you'll see I have a high, probably unhealthy amount of bloodlust, and a amount, a little more than the normal amount of lust, that a high school girl would have.

Ruby was in her dorm, sitting on her bed, reading something on her scroll, while weiss was doing work in her bed, Yang in her bed, reading a comic, and Blake in her bed reading her "filth" as Ruby called it, although, she did read all of it, and enjoyed it.

"Ughh, I can't wait till tomorrow!" Ruby yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"What stupid thing is it now Ruby?" Weiss asked, knowing she wouldn't ever get back to her work, if she didn't talk to her partner.

"Weiss, it's not stupid! Tomorrow a new weapons store opens up in Vale, you know that isn't common!"

"As, I said, stupid." She said, going back to her work.

"C'mon Weiss-cream, stop being such an ice-queen." Yang said, as she finished her comic.

"Ugh, stop calling me that, you brute."

The notification sound, on Ruby's scroll went off, and Ruby checked her scroll,, and saw she got a text. Yang with her (poor) ninja skills, snuck up behind Ruby (loudly), Ruby didn't hear her, as she was too focused on the long text one of her friends sent her.

"What's that?" Yang asked, trying to gra Ruby's phone, Ruby was able to prevent this, because, Yang shouldn't of said that, until she had he phone.

"It's uhh, nothing, now I need to go because, I promised to train with someone, k, cya bye!" Ruby stuttered, then used her semblance to super speed to one of the airships, and got in. "Woah! That was too goddam close, dammit Yang, why the hell do you hove to be so fucking nosy."

Back in the dorm.

"Uhm….what was with her?" Blake asked, putting down her smut, and jumpin off her bed.

"I… don't know."

"She's been acting a little weird, well weirder than usual." Weiss said.

"Yeah, this is the first year something like this has ever happened." Yang said.

"What do you mean Yang?"

"I mean ever since she got here, every couple of days, she's been leaving for a couple hours, and she never tells me why."

"Really Weiss, you've never noticed?" Blake said, narrowing her eyes.

"I uh….no, anyways, uhm, what do you thinks with her?"

"I don't know, I know she has a girlfriend, but she never told me who it is, so she might be with her, well it's a option."

"Wait, What! She has a girlfriend!" Weiss practically screamed

"Yeah, I found out she swung that way, while she was at signal, also with someone like her, it was bound to happen." Yang said.

"Oh yeah, I think I know who it might be, Velvet, i've seen her and Ruby hang out quite a lot, recently, and i'm pretty sure I saw them, right after they finished a kiss."

"We should follow her" Weiss said.

"Yeah, as a big sister, I need to know what my little sister, gets up too, and I need to make sure she's in a good relationship!" Yang said, grabbing her gauntlets.

"Do I even have a say?"

"Nope, now c'mon Blakey, let's go monitor rubes."

"Fine." Blake said, grabbing her weapon, while Weiss grabbed her rapier, and they left the their room.

With Ruby.

"Wow i'm a bit late." Ruby thought,a s she ran into a large clearing, with a den of beowulf's in the middle, and to the right of her, she found Velvet mowing down a line of Grimm, with a replica, of Cocoa's machine gun, purse. Ruby grabbed her scythe, and joined Velvet, slicing a beowulf in half, that was trying to jump Velvet from behind. "Aww, honey, you started without me?" Ruby asked, while spinning her scythe, slicing to more beowulf's in half, by now they were surrounded by incoming Beowulf's, and Velvet had switched her weapon, to Glynda's crop.

"Sorry sweetie, but they were impatient, and attacked me first." Velvet responded, flinging Grimm into each other, and eve ripping off some of their body parts.

"So they tried to make a move, on my girl, why I wasn't here? These Grimm are very naughty, and naughty Grimm get PUNISHED!" Ruby yelled, as she cut more Grim apart, eve faster than before. Slowly the Grim started to die down, but one managed to hit Ruby's scythe away from her, and cutting some of her clothes. "Oh so we got a kinky little one here." Ruby said, with a giant grin, from ear, to ear. She then focused a small amount of aura into her arms, and had, then when the Grimm swung at her again, she caught it's arms. "You're a bad boy." She said, then she pulled own it's head, and slammed it on her knee, Ruby opened its jaw, and started to rip it apart, from the strain of the top jaw being pulled up, and the bottom, being pushed down.

RIIIIIIIIIIP, Ruby ripped the skin, connecting the top, and bottom lip, and she then pushed the top of the disconnected face, backwards, onto itself, while this was happening, Velvet was on a rampage, destroying any Grimm coming near Ruby. "ehahahahHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ruby was laughing like a psychopath, as she finished completely ripping the grim in half, by the end she was completely coated in black, luckily, Velvet brought a towel, that she'd use to wipe herself off later. Ruby then put a large amount of aura into her hands, arms, and legs, and just bulldozed, with her semblance, through a group of grimm, ripping them apart, literally, she went into them, and back out., there was one young, probably a cub, that survived, because Ruby missed him, however it wasn't able to move. No Grimm were left to save it, because they wouldn't even go near them anymore.

"Aww, Ruby looks like he still wants to play!" Velvet said in a cheerful, psychotic voice. Velvet then stomped on the Grimms stomach, causing it to roar in pain. "Ehehehe, aww does the baby feel pain?" Velvet mocked as she stomped on it its stomach more, than she let Ruby finish it off. Ruby got on her knees, and grabbed each side of the grimms mask, and ripped it off, along with chunks, of the face, making the beowulf cub roar extremely loud before it turned to smoke. Ruby then threw the mask onto the ground, and stomped on it, til it broke, then she went over to where the towel was at, and took off her cloak, shirt, and bra, revealing her nice rack to Velvet,, and started to wipe, the clothes, and herself off. "Ruby, that was fun!" Velvet said, as she came behind Ruby and started to grope her breast.

"Yeah it was, and so is this!" Ruby said, as she flipped around, and started to kiss Velvet, who let Ruby's tongue entrance into her mouth, and let it dance around, Velvet let out a moan when Ruby started to grope Velvets butt, and rubbed Ruby pressed her breast, against her sensitive breast, and started to rub them together. Velvet loved the feeling of Ruby dominating her, even more then killing Grimm. Before they got any farther the ground began to shake, and out of the forest came a Deathstalker, knocking down a bunch of trees. "Velvet, can you help me freeze it legs, and tail? Ruby asked picking up her scythe, and turned it into a sniper.

"Of course, honey!" Velvet responded, making Weiss's rapier appear. The Deathstalker started to rush at them, and the two got into position, and used the tactic, Weiss, and Ruby used in ep. 1.

"Velvet, gimme altitude!" Ruby yelled. At this command Velvet , switched to Nora's hammer, and waited until it charged, then she let Ruby know she was ready,a nd swung the hammer, up, hitting Ruby's feet, sending her flying, who was using her semblance to go higher. When Ruby got to the highest point, she dive bombed into the Deathstalker, who was about to break free, and shot through it's head, killing it, while this was happening Velvet was checking under Ruby's skirt, and checking out her uncovered chest, and took a picture, or five, then texted to her team, that she was coming back, from her date.

"Ruby, it's time to go!" Velvet yelled, when Ruby landed.

"Aww… really?"

"Yes, so c'mon, we gotta go!"

"Ughh.. fine!"

And so the two girls went back to Beacon, and they put on their mask, to hide their true selves, rwby's team never did find her, and she made it so, they never again asked where she went, without killing them of course!"


End file.
